


Near The Edge

by Joxie



Series: Near The Edge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Dark Steve Rogers, Depression, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Swearing, Very AU, dead dove, rape non con, suicidal impulses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Something to walk towards, something to own.Please heed the tags, there is nothing sweet or nice about this story and I wouldn’t want it to trigger anybody.





	Near The Edge

The night was quiet and still, Steve wanted to disappear into the silence. He craved to be free of everyone’s expectations and hope. He was not a perfect man he wouldn’t even claim to be a good one. Yet here he was wearing the face of a hero unwillingly trapped in world and age he wanted nothing to do with.

Most of the people he met made him want to flee or even worse smack them in the face and then choke them. His fingers would twitch while his lips smiled at the human garbage that would try to cling to him.

A breeze ruffled his hair like a blessing from a god he no longer believed in. War does that to a man, isolation confirms every point and sharpens every edge. No matter what he was alone and even more unpredictable than Stark junior.

Loneliness was nothing new it had been his cold unforgiving friend since he was a child beaten and bullied. The loneliness only getting worse after he was dosed with the serum. There is only room for one on a pedestal, you become less than human when you’re seen as a hero.

Sinking beneath that icy water he had wished for oblivion and peace that would never be broken. But his prays had not been answered and his situation held little real surprise for him.

In his life he’d either been thrown away or used, he wanted neither now and for all his loneliness he wanted to be left alone. It was what he knew best and he no longer struggled against it.

The night was beautiful so calm and clear he looked out at the world feeling nothing not even indifference. He could walk away from it all, if he had something or someone to walk towards.

He sensed her before she spoke “Are you okay Steve?”

He turned and managed to smile “Just enjoying the night air.”

Nat’s gaze examined him closely “You’re a little near the edge” she said clearly.

“You’d think our resident genius would have safety rails or something” Steve walked past her and away from the temptation of jumping from Stark’s pretentious tower.

Nat followed him not commenting but still watchful

***

Chasing death is exhilarating prove that you’re still alive until you suddenly aren’t. Steve knew that one day she would welcome him but he had to catch her first. He liked to think of it as a type of courting. He offered her violence and she promised him perfect peace.

Then he saw the boy and something woke in him. Not love, not even affection the feeling was closer to possessiveness, ownership and obsession. The boy was his even if he didn’t know it yet. There would be no question about it and he would have no say in the matter.

Steve walked away from Nat and Stark, towards his prize ignoring there calls behind him. He placed a heavy hand on the youth’s shoulder, the smiling boy turned to look at him.

That smile faded as Steve ripped his shirt open then held his possession still in his unrelenting grip. Before a word was spoken Steve bit down hard between his shoulder and neck. The boy struggled fingers clawing at Steve’s chest, he screamed as he fought but Steve only bit harder and deeper teeth cutting through flesh, mouth flooding with blood. Savouring every sensation as the boy’s struggle got weaker and weaker, then finally stopped.

Steve released his hold on him and his prize fell to his knees sobbing. Smiling he jerked his boy’s head back by the hair, looking down he said “Where you should be.”

He wasn’t acknowledged, the tearful eyes were dull and shocked. So Steve forgave him his lack of response and manners. Instead he looked up and over at the people his mate had been with. They too looked shocked and disbelieving.

Steve had less patience for them “What’s his name?” He demanded.

It took a few seconds then the reply came “Bucky Barnes he’s only seventeen you bastard.”

Steve growled wet lips and blood stained teeth on show. Bucky flinched where he still knelt at his feet, Steve looked down and breathed in deeply. In a swift movement he picked up his mate, snarling when a hand touched his arm.

Nat didn’t back down “Let’s get him back to the tower” when Steve didn’t move she added “he’ll be safe there.”

During the car ride back Stark exploded “It’s not the 1930s you can’t just bite an Omega without their permission, they have rights now” Stark’s grip on the steering wheel was white “and choice, some don’t even have children.”

Steve wasn’t listening and both Stark and Nat knew it. They couldn’t rescue Bucky it was far too late, from the moment Steve had touched him his fate had been sealed. With blood, violence and domination, Steve had taken without remorse and would keep without regret.

In this Steve was one of the last untamed Alpha’s and Bucky had no choice now. The mating bite tied him to Steve and would until the day he died.

The car stopped and Steve carried Bucky into Stark’s Tower. Nat and Tony trailed behind him, they entered the lift and Steve requested his floor.

Then glared at his companions “No interruptions” he growled.

“He needs medical attention Steve” Nat said only for him to cut her short.

“No disruptions, no interference and there’ll be no trouble” he finished.

“Fine Captain Caveman” Tony snapped back.

“I’ll take care of him” Steve stated.

“Make sure that you do” Nat warned “you’ve just set off one hell of a shit storm.”

“I’ve no fucks to give” was Steve’s last comment.

On leaving the lift he took Bucky straight to his bedroom “Still not talking?” He said placing him on the bed.

“It won’t last sweetheart I’m your world now” Steve removed Bucky’s shoes and socks.

He reached for the belt on his jeans and Bucky pushed his hands away. The slap was hard and uncompromising, Bucky whimpered and shrank back from Steve.

“You’ll learn how to be a good Omega and I’ll be with you every step of the way” he promised stripping the jeans and underwear from Bucky.

It took only moments to remove the tattered shirt and Bucky lay naked under his gaze.

“Pretty” Steve sighed “virgin I can smell it on you.”

Bucky stuttered his first words to Steve “I’m not.”

“Good Omega’s don’t lie to their Alpha but I’ll forgive you this time” Steve replied.

He kicked his shoes off and said softly “Present face down.”

Bucky looked around as if trying to find help “Please don’t do this” he replied just as softly.

Steve tutted “Good Omega’s don’t tell there Alpha what to do” and he roughly flipped him onto his stomach, putting a pillow under his hips. 

“I don’t want this” panic was clear in Bucky’s voice.

“You will” Steve returned calmly as he climbed onto the bed.

He spread Bucky’s thighs and knelt between them, Steve opened his pants groaning with relief when his erection was free. Fine tremors ran through Bucky’s body and he hid his face in his arms.

It was painful, he burnt like the fires from hell as Steve mounted him. His cock felt enormous as it forced its way into his unprepared body. All he could hear was Steve’s groans and then the slap of flesh as he came to rest against him. Roughly his head was pushed to one side and Steve mouthed his mating bite causing even more pain to rip through him.

Steve thrust into him with more care than Bucky expected but that wasn’t saying much and at one point he was pulled up onto his knees and held in a tight punishing grip as Steve forced his knot into Bucky’s protesting body locking them together.

Steve spooned him a hand on his stomach and one leg thrown over him. Grinding and jerking against him, hot breath on his face and neck as he came with a quiet grunt, breathing hard as pleasure rippled through him.

Still locked together Steve kissed gently wherever he could reach and whispered in his ear “I can’t wait for your first heat so we can get that belly of yours full” he didn’t seem to notice that Bucky was silently crying in his arms.

***

Steve was enjoying the quiet of the night Bucky knelt by his side resting against his thigh. His stomach slightly curved with the promise of further company and joy to come. Steve was content he had Bucky and Bucky had no choice.

The breeze ruffled his hair and Steve thanked whoever was listening for his good fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t in the brightest of moods when I wrote this and it shows.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from their films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
